Multimedia coloring ring back tone is a service customized by a called user for providing an individualized audio or video segment for a calling user to replace a toneless ring back tone. GATEWAY mode refers to using the same session to transmit early media and conversation media, for negotiating about early media before a conversation and for negotiating about conversation media after a user hook-off. Early-Session mode refers to establishing two independent sessions respectively for transmitting the early media and the conversation media by the user, so as to quickly switch to the conversation media after the user answers. With the development of the broadband technology and the mature application of the 3G and 4G radio communication technologies, especially the use of a great number of video terminals, it provides a wide development space for the multimedia coloring ring back tone.
Although video terminals become increasingly popular, in light of the relatively high cost of video conversation and the matter of user habits, times that users make video calls are very few, and thus it is very difficult to achieve a very good popularization effect for video coloring ring back tone.